Draco's Secret
by Scribe1270
Summary: Draco has a secret even he doesn't know about and it involves the boy who lived.
1. Default Chapter

Draco was terrified. The changes had begun shortly before the beginning of the school year. They had been small at first. A slight alteration of his voice from its former quality. He'd managed to hide it by not speaking much, but now that school was back in session that wouldn't be possible. Besides which the changes hadn't stopped at just his voice. He'd always been petite but now without his robes he looked almost girlish. It was almost as if his hips were getting wider or something. Then there were the dreams that he was having. No sooner would he close his eyes than he would find himself standing next to a figure just out of his line of sight while someone seemed to be saying something he couldn't quite understand. Just last night he'd had the dream again. He shuddered at the memory. The dream had gone farther than ever before and he had woke up screaming. If he hadn't thought to put a silencing charm round his bed before sleep as a precaution he was sure he'd have woken the entire dorm.  
  
Sunlight had been streaming into the room he'd found himself in and he'd lowered his eyes to avoid some of the glare only to discover that he was holding a boquet of flowers. He'd had just enough time to wonder what in Merlin's beard was going on when the figure next to him had taken him by his left wrist and placed a ring on his finger. Draco had been non plussed. Something was just not right about this picture but he couldn't quite place what. Then with the slow reality of dreams it dawned on him. He was holding a bouquet and someone had put a ring on his finger. Bouquet. Ring. Bouquet. Ring. Bouquet. Ring. He was getting married! He wondered for a moment who the lucky witch was and then he remembered his own parents wedding pictures. His father had been quite dashing in his green and silver wedding robes and his mother had been the picture of beauty dressed in her white robes and holding her Bouquet. Bouquet! Hey wait a minute he was holding a bouquet. He looked down at himself. And he was wearing a white robe. But if he was the bride then who was the groom? He had lifted his eyes to face his new mate and screamed.  
  
Unknown to Draco at the very moment that he screamed another boy in another part of the castle woke with a start. Something was wrong. He could feel it but apparently whatever it was had nothing to do with Voldemort since his scar wasn't burning. He lay back down and slowly drifted back to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's Secret: Chapter 2  
  
He woke at his usual time feeling more than a bit grumpy. It had taken him some time to calm down after waking from the dream and even longer for sleep to return. He went through his morning toilet as quickly as possible and headed up toward the great hall. Potter was already there and actually seemed to be enjoying himself. He glared at his rival and not surprisingly caught Potter's eye. He felt himself blush as he remembered bits and pieces of his dream from the night before. Normally he would have tried to stare The other boy down with one of his Malfoy scowls, but his heart just wasn't in it this morning. He sighed. They had potions with Gryffindore first thing this morning and with his luck he'd be partnered with Potter once again. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Across the room Draco's odd behaviour had been noted and puzzled over. In all the time Harry had known him he'd never seen Malfoy blush before. The sight piqued his curiosity. What could be so embarrassing to the blonde headed Slytherin that he would actually turn red? Malfoy didn't look angry. Harry had had ample chances to see the ferret at such times and his face had never flushed like that before. Well whatever was up certainly wasn't his affair. Besides he had to go back to his dorm for the potions essay that was due today. He rose from his seat and left the room.  
  
The day had finally ended and he was exhausted. Just as he'd feared Snape had partnered him with Potter once again. Only this time it had been different. In the past when they had been forced to work together he'd always beem able to ignore the other boy. Today however had been a fiasco. He'd been so intent on ignoring Harry that he'd added far too much wormwood bark to their potion. The resulting explosion had been large enough to give everyone in the vicinity frizzy pink hair. Needless to say Snape hadn't been pleased with his own new hairstyle. He'd taken 50 points from both Gryffindore and Slytherin.  
After lunch they'd had care of magical creatures together. Draco shivered at the memory. That great oaf Hagrid had decided they needed some interaction with unicorns of all things. They had sat on the ground and waited for the animals to approach. To everyone's surprise, and his personal embarrassment, one of the beasts had actually laid its head in his lap. Thick headed as they were even Crabbe and Goyle had gotten a laugh out of that one. Everyone had laughed. Everyone that was except for Draco and a certain green eyed Gryffindore. Draco sighed. He wasn't a seer like that fraud who called herself a divination teacher was, but he could see it was going to be a very long year. Gathering up his books, quills and parchment he left the common room and headed for bed all the while praying that he wouldn't have the dream again. 


	3. Questions and more questions

Note: I'm glad that those who have reviewed my little story so far have found it entertaining. There are a few surprises coming up in future chapters.  
  
Chapter 3: Questions and more questions  
  
Harry was puzzled to say the least. Why had the unicorns behaved the way they had? What could it mean? He supposed that he could have asked Hermione what was going on, but knowing her she would have scolded him for not studying his magical creatures properly. He sighed. She'd have been right too. If the truth were known he would rather practice quidditch moves than study magical beasts and their habitats. Still there was one person who might be able to satisfy his curiosity, and that person was Hagrid. Professor Dumbledore was the resident expert on what went on within the walls of Hogwarts castle, but if you had a question about magical beasts Hagrid was the expert hands down. Harry knew Hagrid would be willing to discuss any normal concerns that he had, but how to ask about Malfoy and the uincorns without seeming nosy? That was the question. "Guess I'll just have to play it by ear," he thought. He knocked gently on the gentle half-giant's door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me Hagrid."  
  
The door opened slowly. "Well, come in, come in. You're just in time for a spot of tea."  
  
"So what's up Harry?"  
  
"I was wondering...that is do you...well you see."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you have any idea why the unicorns acted towards Malfoy the way they did yesterday?"  
  
Hagrid blushed at the mention of the previous days events. "Well I don't know as it's my place to tell you that Harry. In any case I'm not quite sure what happened myself."  
  
To say that Harry was stunned would be an understatement. Hagrid, the expert on anything and everything magical that went on more than two legs didn't know what happened either."  
  
"Even I have my limits of knowledge Harry." Now it was Harry's turn to blush. He'd had no idea his thoughts were so visible on his face.  
  
"B-but someone must have an idea?"  
  
"Well I guess professor Dumbledore may have an idea. I shouldn't have told you that."  
  
"Well thanks for your help anyway Hagrid and thanks for the tea."  
  
"You're welcome Harry. Try to stop by more often. Fang and I have been missing you, haven't we fang." Fang, who had deigned to open one eye at the mention of his name, looked at his master, stretched himself out and went back to sleep. Meanwhile the aformentioned headmaster was doing his best to calm down a hysterical madame Pomfrey so that he could make some sense of what she was trying to tell him.  
  
"Now, now Poppy, calm down and please tell me what this is all about."  
  
"I'm trying to be calm headmaster but I've never seen anything quite like it. I know there has to be a logical explaination for it, but I honestly can't think of one. It's all quite irregular."  
  
"What is irregular Poppy? I still have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"It's, it's young Mr. Malfoy. He passed out in the library and was brought into the hospital wing in an unconscious state. Oh, I don't know how to say it."  
  
"What is it Pompfrey. Is he seriously ill?"  
  
"No, no, he's not ill. In fact he was awake and alert when I left him."  
  
"Well then what's wrong?"  
  
"He's changed headmaster."  
  
"Changed? In what fashion may I ask?"  
  
"H-he's changed genders headmaster."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy appears to have undergone some sort of transformation from a boy into a girl."  
  
It was then that Albus Dumbledore did something he'd never done before. He fainted. 


	4. Some answers

Harry had just finished his breakfast when the owl swooped down with the letter. His puzzlement over who would be writing to him was only increased when he saw it was a note from Dumbledore requesting his presence in his office as soon as breakfast was over. He looked over at the staff table in an attempt to figure out if he was in trouble. No help there. Professor Dumbledore had his usual twinkle eyed look, though Snape looked even more surly than usual, if that were possible. Well he'd know what was up soon enough anyway. At least Malfoy hadn't been around to make his life miserable for the last few days. He'd been confined to the hospital wing since fainting in the library. Oddly enough according to what he'd heard the blonde haired ferret had been placed in a private room and not even his fellow slytherins had been allowed to visit him. This had improved the morale of the other three houses of course as Malfoy hadn't been able to issue any orders to his lackeys as a result. Reaching the gargoyle he gave the new password, "red licorice" and a moment later was knocking on the door.  
  
"Ah Harry please sit. We've been waiting for you."  
  
This caused Harry to look round the room and finally notice that in addition to him and Dumbledore both professor Snape and a young blonde girl were also in the room. Whatever was going on must not be too awful anyway. Dumbledore wasn't in the habit of disciplining students in front of other people. But if he wasn't in trouble then what was going on?  
  
"I suppose you're wondering why I've asked you here this morning."  
  
"Yes headmaster."  
  
"Relax Potter you're not in trouble, though you may wish otherwise befrore this morning is over," said professor Snape.  
  
Harry turned to look at the man. He couldn't believe his eyes. Snape almost seemed to be smiling. This was definitly not a good sign.  
  
"Ahem, as I was saying we've been waiting for you. It seems we have a little problem on our hands. You may have noticed that Ms. Malfoy hasn't been in class of late."  
  
Harry felt an odd sense of dread but tried to ignore it. "Yes headmaster I've noticed." The older wizard's words slowly sunk in. "Wait a minute did you say Ms. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes Harry I did, and no it wasn't a slip of the tongue. It appears that he or rather she was under an enchantment spell of some sort which made her seem to be a boy. The details of how and why the spell was cast I've yet to discover. How it came to be broken is of course a different matter."  
  
"B-but what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"Well when a spell of this sort is cast there's almost always a weak point, a loophole, if you will. Usually it's some sort of powerful force such as love or in rare cases when a very powerful wizard or witch is nearby sometimes the force of their power is enough to upset the balance of the spell. That's what I believe occured in this case."  
  
"I'm afraid I still don't see what it has to do with me headmaster."  
  
"You've always been a bit slow haven't you potter. Must come from spending so much time with the weasel."  
  
Harry turned to look at the girl. "M-malfoy?"  
  
"Who did you think it was Potter your fairy godmother or something," Malfoy said rising from his chair.  
  
"Now, now Ms. Malfoy there is no need to insult anyone. Please calm yourself."  
  
"Fine," he said as he flounced back down into his chair.  
  
"Well as I was saying Harry such spells fail in the presence of powerful magic and your magic appears to have shorted the spell out. As to why you are here now, well another reason such spells are rarely used is that both the enchanted person and the person who breaks the enchantment are affected."  
  
"Affected how professor?"  
  
"Well," Harry noticed the man was trying not to blush, "they end up bonded Harry."  
  
"Bonded?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Bonded how exactly?"  
  
"Really Potter I'd even expect the weasel to be faster on the uptake than this. Just thank Merlin that I'm at least an attractive female."  
  
Thoughts seemed to whirl round in Harry's head as he tried to process what Malfoy was getting at. He tried to stand but his legs seemed unable to support him and just as realization began to dawn on him everything went black. Harry had passed out. 


End file.
